Fai Dances
by cemfin
Summary: Here is part two! its the end! the lemon isn't that long, but I want to know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my one shots. It has a lemon to it, but I won't post it unless on special requests, so for now, enjoy!Also don't forget to check out my other story, The Bet!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Our scene is set at a bar, where Kurogane and Fai are gathering more information on a feather. Well, Kurogane was at least. Fai ran off a while ago. The information was obtained with no problems and Kurogane was ready to leave, but his blonde companion had other things in mind…

"Kuro-rin, I want to dance!" He did a spin to emphasize the statement. Kurogane crossed his arms and sat back down.

"Ten more minutes." Fai apparently took this as a "I don't want to stay here, but I can't leave you alone because you'll find some stupid way to kill yourself and then the kids'll be mad at me" so he ran onto the small dance floor. Kurogane sat there, stone-faced and bored out of his mind as he let his eyes wonder over the dance floor and set on the mage, who was gracefully moving to the music. Kurogane felt his cheeks heat up as he watched the blonde, eyes closed as he rocked his hips to the beat. He tried to find the right words for the movement in his head. _'sexy…alluring…' _'What's alluring?" He turned to come face to face with the object of his thoughts and immediately turned a fluorescent shade of red. Fai smiled as he got that teasing glint in his eye. "Could Kuro-pon possibly mean my dancing? Do you think I'm alluring?" Kurogane scoffed.

"Che, who would ever think you were sexy or alluring?" Fai smirked.

"I didn't say anything about sexy, Kuro-wan." Kurogane's blush deepened.

"Weren't you dancing?" Fai pouted his lips as his eyes went big and glossy.

"Its no fun without you, Kuro-chan…" Kurogane looked at the man like he was the craziest thing on the planet.

"No."

"But Kuro-sama…"

"No." Fai pulled on Kurogane's arm like a kid begging for an ice cream cone.

"Please, Kuro-chi?"

"I am NOT dancing with you." Fai crossed his arms and huffed.

" Fine, I'll find another partner!" With that, he walked away. Kurogane sighed in exasperation. A few minutes later, his eyes wondered back to the dance floor. He looked to see what kind of bitch Fai had eyes for.His eyes widened when they landed on Fai, who was grinding his hips into another guy's. A guy. Fai was dancing with a guy. A man. A male. _Fai couldn't be…he isn't……gay, …is he?' _Kurogane didn't know why, but he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach watching the stranger's face contort into forms of pleasure at every move Fai made. _'What's the matter with me? I'm acting like a jelous girlfriend…What do I care if the guy looks like hes going to eat him up, or that Fai's arms are around his neck,…or that his hands on Fai's butt……' _Kurogane's eyes widened when Fai smirked in his direction. He decided this had gone on long enough and he'd just kill both of them. He got up and walked over to the two dancers, and, for a reason unknown to him, put a possessive arm around Fai, who just smiled up at Kurogane saying "Hi, Kuro-puu!" and snuggled deeper into the hold. The guy glared at Kurogane, and Kurogane sent it right back tenfold. Apparently the guy treasured his life more than a one night stand.

"Come on, Baka, lets go." Fai put his arms around Kurogane.

"Okay, Kuro-chi." With that they walked back to the hotel. The walk back was fairly quiet. Kurogane was having an inward battle on how to ask Fai if he was gay. He settled with the simple one.

"Hey, stupid mage," Fai stopped to turn ano look at him.

"Yes, Kuro-pi?"

"Are you gay?" Fai smiled and tilted his head.

"What's that?" Kurogane gave him the how-stupid-are-you look, and, remembering they were from different worlds, decided to reword the question.

"Do you like men?" Fai opened his eyes.

"I like people. I don't descriminate genders, so I guess I like both." He started spinning around crazily…right into a nearby pole. Kurogane had went on ahead, so all he heard was a thump and turned to see Fai sitting on the ground. "Ow." Kurogane sighed in frustration.

"Are you ok?" Fai smiled up at him.

"Yeah," He tried to get up. "Ano, Kuro-san…it seems I can't walk…" Kurogane walked over to him.

"I thought you hit your head, not your foot."

"I guess I sprained it when I fell on it…it shouldn't take that long to heal, but I can't walk to the hotel." Kurogane sighed, crouching down in front of Fai. There was a pause.

"Are you going to get on or what?" He froze when he felt Fai's long arms wrap around his neck. He quickly snapped out of it and picked him up by the thighs, baing careful not to hurt his foot. "You're more trouble than you're worth."

"Aw, Kuro-rin does care." He felt Fai wrap his arms around him tighter and snuggle into the base of his neck. He blushed.

"Shut up." And surprisingly, he did. Not a word was spoken as they entered Fai's room at the hotel. Kurogane went in an sat Fai on the bed, and turned to leave, but suddenly stopped with his hand on the door and turned back around. "What were you doing back there?" Fai gave him a questioning look.

"You mean dancing?" Kurogane grunted walking over to the blonde.

"Don't do it with another person again." Fai got the same seductively teasing look in his eyes.

"Is Kuro-ran jelous?" Kurogane looked Fai in the eye as he declared,

"Yes, I'm damn freakin' jelous, okay?" Fai's eyes widened as he gasped.

"Kuro-muu,…why?" The word was whispered, but Kurogane heard it as he grabbed the pale man's chin. He whispered back,

"Because next time I might not be able to control myself." He brought their lips together in a breathtaking, searing hot kiss. He pulled away after what seemed like two seconds, even though they knew it was much longer, and walked out the door. Leaving Fai in a state of shock. If he had stayed a few more seconds, he would've seen Fai unconsciously bring a hand up to touch his lips as he whispered

"Kurogane……"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, there it was. My first one-shot. Like I said, it has another part to it, but I'll only post it if I get enough special requests, so review. Anonomous welcomed!


	2. Part 2

Okay, the polls are in, so here's the second part! This is the first lemon I've posted, so Please tell me what you think!!! Remember this is a yaoi fic so it's a boy on boy lemon. Don't flame if you don't like that! Now the soury goodness begins!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our scene is set in Kurogane's bedroom; where he is sitting on his bed an hour after the kiss, sleep the last thing on his mind. He heard a knock on his door. It opened to reveal a blushing blonde magician, dressed in a light blue nightgown that hung on his shoulders and reached down to his ankles. It was plain looking except for the line of dark blue roses around the top. The only way Kurogane could describe this sight was beautifully fuckable. He stared at the man as he took a step forward. He stared as he held out a hand and whispered seductively,

"May I have this dance?" Kurogane looked up at the mage, who had one hand up to his chin and a blush on his face. He had a gentle smile on his features. A true smile, the first he'd seen. He took Fai's hand, pulling him onto his own form, which pulled forth a gasp from Fai that he ate by putting his lips over his. Fai was now clumsily slung across Kurogane's lap, with his hands around his neck. He pulled away to come face to face with the blonde's infamous flirtatiously teasing glint in his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Getting a little impatient, ne, Kuro-muu?" Kurogane ran a finger over Fai's bottom lip, a grunt as his only answer as he kissed the mage again, moving him onto the bed as he did so, laying on top of him. He pulled away, nibbling at Fai's ear, receiving a giggle out of him.

"Kuro-pi, that tickles-ah…" His statement turned into a moan as Kurogane sucked the spot under his earlobe, apparently a very sensitive spot, as he arched into the touch. Kurogane smirked against the skin as he bit the spot. Fai gasped, wrapping his legs around Kurogane's hips, revealing he wore no underwear as he rubbed his bear member against Kurogane's cloth-covered one. Kurogane looked down at Fai as he took his left hand, entwining his fingers with Fai's right hand. He stared into Fai's eyes softly, using his free hand to wipe a few honey colored strands of hair from the magician's face as he kissed him again, bringing his hand down to push up the gown, allowing it to bunch around Fai's stomach. He pulled away to remove the garment, and looked down at Fai in all his glory. He smirked using his free hand to run a teasing finger along the length of Fai's erection.

"Look who's impatient now?"

"K-Kuro-ah!" He wrapped his arm around Fai's naked waist, pulling him closer. He smiled against Fai's neck, noticing how their forms fit together perfectly. He kissed his neck, searching the skin for sensitivity while receiving little mewling sounds from his mage. He licked along Fai's collarbone almost teasingly slow, taking in the smell, taste, and feel of his love. Love? He couldn't love Fai, could he? He looked up at the blonde. His eyes held a certain emotion in them he'd never seen before, his cheeks were more deeply colored than the rest of his face and his breath came out in uneven pants. He knew. Looking at his face, there was no denying it. He loved Fai. He nearly smiled, but before he could, he was kissing him again. He resumed his adventure, sucking the dip in his collarbone. He moved to capture a pert pink nipple in his mouth. Fai grabbed the sheets, clenching Kurogane's hand tighter and closing his eyes, letting out a pleasure-filled groan. Kurogane smirked, sucking on the nub while swirling his tongue around it, making it hard and making Fai struggle not to make a sound. It was in vain, though Kurogane helped by placing lips over lips, eating his moans again. He felt Fai tugging on his shirt, apparently wanting it off. Kurogane complied, removing the shirt from his form and tossing it in a random direction. He quickly re-twined their hands and took Fai's other nipple in his mouth, giving it the same treatment as the other. He licked down his stomach, dipping his tongue into Fai's navel, swirling around the inside as he groped at the mage's butt, causing him to let out a groan. He over looked his weeping member to lick and kiss the inside of his thighs He went over one spot and saw the man's member twitch along with a gasp. Sensitive spot number two. He went back to the spot, and teasingly bit it. Fai arched nearly off the bed as Kurogane felt the hold on his hand tighten again. He looked up at Fai, his eyes shut, swollen lips half-opened in pant and the ever-prominent blush on his face. He went in to attempt to devour those swollen lips. He pulled away, grabbing Fai's chin with his free hand.

"You're beautiful." He stated before claiming the blonde's lips once more. Fai started pulling at his pants now, silently begging for him to take them off. He had to do so this time, since Fai was already attempting to remove them himself. He took them off, and his boxers soon followed, courtesy of Fai. He moved down along Fai's body to kiss the skin above his manhood still teasing the mage out of his wits, licking the spot.

"Kuro-pon, no more……teasing…" Kurogane responded by biting the spot. Fai gasped. "Please-Kuro-ah!" Fai cut himself off as Kurogane took his erection into his free hand, and engulfed the tip with his mouth, causing Fai too yell into the night, as Kurogane started sucking the head, swirling his tongue around it making Fai mewl here and there, Fai's grip on his hand tightened more as the other grabbed Kurogane's head, gripping his short locks s tight, as if he feared he'd disappear. He screamed a mangled version of one of Kurogane's nicknames, seeing white as he shot his seed into Kurogane's mouth. Kurogane smirked, some of Fai's cum leaking out of the side of his mouth. Fai brought Kurogane's face to his, licking his cum off of them, then taking them into a kiss again. Kurogane pulled away, drenching his fingers in saliva as he kissed the blonde underneath him, moving his hand down to press against his virgin entrance. Fai was apparently a virgin. At least with a man. He could tell with how Fai let him lead him through the entire thing. He looked down at his soon to be lover, silently asking permission. Fai caught the message, and, smiling gently, nodded. Kurogane, then pushed the finger into him, never taking his eyes off the blonde, he watched as he closed his eyes, his face contorting into that of pained pleasure as he started pumping the finger in and out, then added another, and started scissoring the mage, making Fai let out sounds of pleasure, and one of discomfort when he added a third finger. He felt his fingers brush against something. He smirked when Fai screamed, thrusting his hips forward.

"K-Kuro…again…" Fai let out a small whimpering sound when Kurogane withdrew his fingers, then screamed louder out of pain and pleasure as Kurogane thrust his manhood in until it was sheathed to the hilt, hitting the spot in the process. He stopped when he saw a tear run down the man's face. He lapped up the tear with his moist tongue, he pulled away, and looked Fai right in the eyes.

"Listen closely, because I won't repeat myself. I love you." Kurogane averted his eyes, blushing. Fai's eyes widened in a temporary state of shock. Kurogane looked back at him, frowning. "Well, are you gonna say something?" Fai smiled, his hold on Kurogane's hand grew tighter as he reattached their lips. He pulled away after the mini tonsil hockey, still smiling as he shifted his hips.

"I love you, too, Kurogane." He shifted his hips again, telling Kurogane to move. He obliged, pulling nearly completely out of Fai, only to ram back in, mercilessly hitting Fai's spot. He could tell they were both near the edge, and would explode any second. Fai let out a scream of half of Kurogane's name, the other half eaten up by Kurogane as the white liquid attached itself to their stomachs. He felt the mage's ass convulse around him in his orgasm, which was enough to give him his long needed release. He pulled out of the blonde and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Fai got that teasing glint in his eye.

"You're a wonderful dancer, Kuro-tan." He snuggled into Kurogane's bare chest. Kurogane just grunted, closing his eyes as Fai put his arm around him. "I do love you, Kuro-san." Kurogane grunted.

"I do, too"

-------------------------------------------------------------Owari---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END! Its not that long, but I still want to know what you think on what I did good, how I can improve, or if you just want to say you liked it. Please review! Ja Ne!


End file.
